flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Nature Flight
The Nature Flight is one of the 11 Elemental Flights in Flight Rising. Its reigning deity is The Gladekeeper, and its members reside in the Viridian Labyrinth. Nature dragons' eyes come in shades of deep, leafy greens. It is the 7th largest flight as of February 3rd, 2020. About The Nature dragons of the Viridian Labyrinth are druids. They prefer to be as wild and primal as the ancient forests they call their home. Of all the dragons, Nature dragons are the most nurturing, enjoying the care and cultivation of flora and fauna, spreading an overgrowth of life where once there was none. Seeds and rare flowers are their favored treasures. Region The Nature Flight is centralized in the Viridian Labyrinth. The land is separated into four regions: Everbloom Gardens, the Gladeveins, Shrieking Wilds, and The Behemoth. The Labyrinth is located in the top right corner of the map, with the Earth, Shadow, and Light Flight territories across the water. Several associated locations—Woodland Path, Blooming Grove, Rainsong Jungle, and the Mire—can be visited in the Coliseum. Items 'Familiars' Familiars that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or elemental affinity in the Coliseum. Nature Sprite Icon.png|link=Nature Sprite|Nature Sprite Flower Nymph Icon.png|link=Flower Nymph|Flower Nymph Timber Tender Icon.png|link=Timber Tender|Timber Tender Fallbrush Fraud Icon.png|link=Fallbrush Fraud|Fallbrush Fraud Thornthick Thief Icon.png|link=Thornthick Thief|Thornthick Thief Sapling Speaker Icon.png|link=Sapling Speaker|Sapling Speaker Spring Millifae Icon.png|link=Spring Millifae|Spring Millifae Sprouting Goblin Icon.png|link=Sprouting Goblin|Sprouting Goblin Spirit of Nature Icon.png|link=Spirit of Nature|Spirit of Nature Gladegift Ambassador Icon.png|link=Gladegift Ambassador|Gladegift Ambassador Witherbough Warlock Icon.png|link=Witherbough Warlock|Witherbough Warlock Blue Vein Pansy Icon.png|link=Blue Vein Pansy|Blue Vein Pansy Creeping Tendril Icon.png|link=Creeping Tendril|Creeping Tendril Garden Watcher Icon.png|link=Garden Watcher|Garden Watcher Gladeveins Needletooth Icon.png|link=Gladeveins Needletooth|Gladeveins Needletooth Harvest Floracat Icon.png|link=Harvest Floracat|Harvest Floracat Maple Caterpillar Icon.png|link=Maple Caterpillar|Maple Caterpillar Melon Marzal Icon.png|link=Melon Marzal|Melon Marzal Tuxedo Floracat Icon.png|link=Tuxedo Floracat|Tuxedo Floracat Watermelon Coleus Gecko Icon.png|link=Watermelon Coleus Gecko|Watermelon Coleus Gecko Leafy Moth Icon.png|link=Leafy Moth|Leafy Moth Amaranth Moth Icon.png|link=Amaranth Moth|Amaranth Moth Silky Webwing Icon.png|link=Silky Webwing|Silky Webwing Dryad Icon.png|link=Dryad|Dryad Autumn Dryad Icon.png|link=Autumn Dryad|Autumn Dryad Greenroot Janustrap Icon.png|link=Greenroot Janustrap|Greenroot Janustrap Wildwood Owl Icon.png|link=Wildwood Owl|Wildwood Owl Moss-Covered Golem Icon.png|link=Moss-Covered Golem|Moss-Covered Golem Fuiran Icon.png|link=Fuiran|Fuiran Barkskin Watcher Icon.png|link=Barkskin Watcher|Barkskin Watcher Flora Cerdae Icon.png|link=Flora Cerdae|Flora Cerdae Rosaline Strangler Icon.png|link=Rosaline Strangler|Rosaline Strangler Wood Ear Deer Icon.png|link=Wood Ear Deer|Wood Ear Deer Grove Piper Icon.png|link=Grove Piper|Grove Piper Travelling Garden Icon.png|link=Travelling Garden|Travelling Garden Cursed Bat Icon.png|link=Cursed Bat|Cursed Bat Mantled Foo Icon.png|link=Mantled Foo|Mantled Foo Fungalhoof Qiriq Icon.png|link=Fungalhoof Qiriq|Fungalhoof Qiriq Grassland Skira Icon.png|link=Grassland Skira|Grassland Skira Vivid Wavehopper Icon.png|link=Vivid Wavehopper|Vivid Wavehopper Everglade Lasher Icon.png|link=Everglade Lasher|Everglade Lasher Sewer Toridae Icon.png|link=Sewer Toridae|Sewer Toridae Scaleside Noggle Icon.png|link=Scaleside Noggle|Scaleside Noggle Warcat Protector Icon.png|link=Warcat Protector|Warcat Protector Ophiotaurus Icon.png|link=Ophiotaurus|Ophiotaurus Serthis Loremaster Icon.png|link=Serthis Loremaster|Serthis Loremaster Barkback Boar Icon.png|link=Barkback Boar|Barkback Boar Deadwood Boar Icon.png|link=Deadwood Boar|Deadwood Boar Budwing Morpho Icon.png|link=Budwing Morpho|Budwing Morpho King Parda Icon.png|link=King Parda|King Parda Deadwood Strangler Icon.png|link=Deadwood Strangler|Deadwood Strangler Elk Icon.png|link=Elk|Elk Sparkling Stinger Icon.png|link=Sparkling Stinger|Sparkling Stinger Clouddancer Icon.png|link=Clouddancer|Clouddancer Longneck Scholar Icon.png|link=Longneck Scholar|Longneck Scholar Malevolent Spirit Icon.png|link=Malevolent Spirit|Malevolent Spirit Poisonous Toridae Icon.png|link=Poisonous Toridae|Poisonous Toridae Maren Ambusher Icon.png|link=Maren Ambusher|Maren Ambusher Construction Mith Icon.png|link=Construction Mith|Construction Mith Gearspring Pocketmouse Icon.png|link=Gearspring Pocketmouse|Gearspring Pocketmouse 'Notable Flora and Fauna' Food items with descriptions that clearly link them to the flight. Everglade Shortfin This fish tends to hide amidst the grass growing in the marshes. Flatback Sea Turtle These turtles are plentiful off the coasts of the Viridian Labyrinth, where Nature dragon culture expressly forbids eating hatchlings that make the annual gauntlet from their beached nests to the water's edge. Ivy Ivy grows fast, so fast it can cover a den in mere weeks. Whether that's a blessing or a curse depends on your tastes. Jungle Grass All manner of creatures can hide in this tall grass. Jungle Raincatch A bountiful hanging vine that can hold quite a bit of rainwater in its many leaves. Living Stones Nature has produced a plant that looks exactly like a rock. Unfortunately it also looks a little bit like a butt. Muskrat Found thriving in the Gladeveins of the Viridian Labyrinth, this large rodent usually wades in the aqueducts looking for fish, frogs, or crayfish to eat. 'Apparel' Apparel items that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or appearance. Druidic Emblem A glowing nature rune; the sign of a true magical adept. Druidic Armband A green jeweled armband, commonly worn by denizens of the Viridian Labyrinth. Naturalist Adornments A pair of root-like horns sprouting from the head, coupled with a tree-trunk charm worn around the neck. Druidic Sash A ceremonial sash gifted to those who have brought honor to the Viridian Labyrinth. Leafy Gladeboughs Dedicated acolytes of the Gladekeeper may transport precious saplings and extend the reach of the forest. Druidic Crown A glorious crown awarded to dragons who have shown good leadership while visiting the Viridian Labyrinth. Butterfly's Kiss A clever disguise yields new friends! Dryad's Guise An ethereal gown that changes hue among foliage. Tree Warden's Garb A living lining protects and obscures. Gladegift Halo Encircling the head, this halo of verdant branches is the magical sign of a powerful individual. Gladegift Garlands Envoys of the Gladekeeper can spread the magical motes of life wherever they go. Flowering Gladeboughs Carrying a pair of flowering gladeboughs can encourage a festive atmosphere at many events! Forest's Edge Vines Twisting vines ward the forest's edge, and protect those who honor the way of the wood. Druid's Woodbasket A basket growing a bundle of fragrant herbs. Gladewalker Cape This voluminous cape repels insects and protects against thorns. Nature Tome A durable leather tome filled with ancient knowledge of the Nature Flight. Red Rose Flower Crown A crown woven from fresh red roses. Made by a skilled Nature dragon, this crown is enchanted to never wilt. Sunrise Hibiscus A tropical flower native to the Viridian Labyrinth. This particular genus changes color depending on its proximity to bodies of water. 'Miscellaneous' Other items that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or appearance. Nature Runestone An ancient stone bearing the ancestral rune of the Gladekeeper. Such a find should be kept as a prized possession. Bladed Flatleaf A giant bladed leaf, covered in dew. This can be traded at the Festive Favors shop during the Greenskeeper Gathering. Seedling Chest This wooden chest is covered in moss. Opening the chest causes the living decoration to wilt and fall away. Unhatched Nature Egg A fertile, earthen pod that has attracted a healthy colony of fireflies. It is bursting with ripe, healthy green leaves and looks about ready to bloom. Lost Gladekeeper Sackdoll A crudely-fashioned stuffed doll that resembles the Gladekeeper. It's constructed from an old linen knapsack and covered in moss and leaves. Gladekeeper Topiary Cutting A creative topiary fashioned to resemble the Gladekeeper. It bears lush and supple leaves without the need for watering. Vista: Greenskeeper Gathering Released during the 2017 Greenskeeper Gathering. Vista: Gladekeeper Released during the 2018 Greenskeeper Gathering. Vista: Wildclaw Dragons Features the Nature Flight's native breed, the Wildclaw Dragon, on an Everbloom Gardens backdrop. Vista: Woodland Path Pictures the Woodland Path. Vista: Blooming Grove Pictures the Blooming Grove. Vista: Rainsong Jungle Pictures the Rainsong Jungle. Vista: Mire Pictures the Mire. Vista: Butterflies Features a bright flower patch populated by butterflies. Vista: Spring Features a field of spring flowers. Vista: Succulents Features a colorful array of succulents. Amber Legends say that most of the realm's amber was formed in an ancient battle between the Flamecaller and the Gladekeeper, where terrible forest fires polymerized resin within the trees in the Viridian Labyrinth. Barkback Root When planted, these roots produce fast-growing—if curiously aware—trees. Fungus-Covered Branch Fungus-laden branches may be left at the doorsteps of clans that encroach too close to the edge of a grove. Seed Fern Fossil An impression of one of the Gladekeeper's earliest creations. Verdant Shell Verdant shells make for an interesting planter. Place soil inside and they will act as both container and plant life. Powers and Abilities Nature dragons wield the primal powers of plantlife. Nature deals increased damage to Arcane, Earth, and Light, and is weak to Fire, Ice, and Plague. 'Nature-specific Battle Stones' Jungle Slash A whipping slash of roots and leaves. Deals close-combat Nature damage to one target. May only be used by Nature dragons. Leaf Bolt A vengeful surge of earthen energy and vegetation. Deals Nature damage to one target. May only be used by Nature dragons. Envenom Creates a venomous pool of acid beneath the enemy. Has a chance to apply Poison (the target takes periodic Nature damage). May only be used by Nature dragons. Natural Acuity Fragment When assigned, this fragment empowers one Nature dragon with +2 Intellect. Natural Might Fragment When assigned, this fragment empowers one Nature dragon with +2 Strength. Gameplay 'Eyes' Common Nature Eyes.png|Common Uncommon Nature Eyes.png|Uncommon Unusual Nature Eyes.png|Unusual Rare Nature Eyes.png|Rare Faceted Nature Eyes.png|Faceted Multi-Gaze Nature Eyes.png|Multi-Gaze Primal Nature Eyes.png|Primal Glowing Nature Eyes.png|Glowing Dark Sclera Nature Eyes.png|Dark Sclera Goat Nature Eyes.png|Goat Swirl Nature Eyes.png|Swirl Innocent Nature Eyes.png|Innocent 'Native Dragon Breeds' Currently, Wildclaws are the only breed native to the Viridian Labyrinth. Nature Dragon 1.png|Wildclaw hatchling 'Eggs & Nest' "A fertile, earthen pod that has attracted a healthy colony of fireflies. It is bursting with ripe, healthy green leaves and looks about ready to bloom." - Unhatched Nature Egg Nature eggs resemble earthen seeds that have just begun to sprout. They are nested in a small patch of soil protected by tree roots and surrounded with lush grass. A small pond waters the area. 'Page Background' The Nature Flight background features a dense jungle floor with a wide assortment of trees, bushes, and vibrant flowers covering the area. A river runs through the labyrinth, housing mangroves, lily pads, and cattails. Greenskeeper Gathering The Greenskeeper Gathering is the annual elemental holiday of the Nature Flight. It takes place during the last week of May. Image Gallery Gladekeeper 1600x1200.jpg|Official Gladekeeper wallpaper Puzzle Viridian Labyrinth.jpg|Viridian Labyrinth Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle Nature Nest 2 Eggs.jpg|Nature nest Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle52.jpg|Female Spiral in the Viridian Labyrinth Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle78.jpg|Nature Sprite Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle96.jpg|Nature's exalt pillar Jigsaw puzzle Nature Top Banner.jpg|Nature's top banner Nature bg.jpg|Nature's site background Nature nest.png|Empty Nature nest Monument nature.png|Nature's Dominance flag Runestones nature.png|Nature tile in Runestones of the Arcanist Old Nature Banner.png|Old Nature Banner New Nature Banner.png|New Nature Banner Read More Source *http://www1.flightrising.com/wiki/world-map Category:Lore Category:Flights